1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern formed body which is capable of forming a highly precise functional part and is used to manufacture such as a color filter, a microlens, an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter, may be referred to as an organic EL) element, or a cell culturing substrate; a method for manufacturing the same; and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods have been suggested as a method for manufacturing a pattern formed body wherein various patterns such as designs, images, characters, and circuits are formed on a base material. For example, the following is used: lithography, offset printing, or a printing process wherein a lithographic original plate using a heat mode recording material is formed. There is also known, for example, a method for manufacturing a pattern formed body by photolithography of radiating light in a pattern form to a photoresist layer applied on a base material and developing the photoresist after the radiation to perform etching, or of using a material having functionality as a photoresist and radiating light to the photoresist so as to form a target pattern directly.
However, the above-mentioned printing processes have a problem such as that at the time of manufacturing a highly precise pattern formed body used in, for example, a color filter, only a low location accuracy is attained. Thus, it is difficult to use the printing processes. The above-mentioned photolithography has a problem that it becomes necessary to treat waste liquid since it is necessary to use a photoresist and further develop the resist with a developing solution or perform etching after radiation of light to the resist, and other problems. When a functional material is used as a photoresist to form a functional part, there is caused a problem that the functional part is deteriorated by such as an alkaline solution that is used in development.
Thus, as a method for forming a colored layer of a color filter or the like, suggested is a method of forming a bank made of a resin on a base material made of, such as an inorganic material, radiating plasma to the entire surface thereof while using a fluorine compound as an introduction gas to make only the bank liquid repellent, and causing a colored layer forming coating solution to stay between individual portions of the bank, thereby forming a colored layer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-187111). This is a method using the fact that when plasma treatment is conducted using a fluorine compound as an introduction gas, the fluorine can be introduced into only an organic material but not into any inorganic material. However, in this method, as the base material, one made of an organic material cannot be used and one made of an inorganic material is used; therefore, there is caused a problem that the adhesive property between the bank or the functional part of a colored layer formed by using the bank and the base material becomes low. Additionally, for example, even if a base material made of an organic material is used, there arise a problem by the above-mentioned plasma radiation that the adhesive property between the base material and the bank of the resin layer declines, and other problems.